zackbonefandomcom-20200214-history
SHOWS!!
SHOWS!! is a tape by Zack Bone Productions. It is 118 minutes long (1:57:41) and is listed under the date 2005-10-16. It was published to YouTube on Dec 23, 2015. The video description is as follows: Every Halloween in elementary school we had a costume parade. Looking back I think it was probably more of a parents parade. Cary says the week before the parade was a stressful time for him. Do you think it manifested itself in his art? Segments OCT 16 2005 Cold Open Starting at 0:05, Cary and Michael introduce SHOWS!!, the new tape, with different shows. A day is 30 minutes. A minute can be called a part in this world, too. Note: Grozzies was replaced by Bloopers during the revision at the beginning of Grant One. Bozzies Bozzies starts at 0:25. You see, Gloria Bozzies and Blobert Bozzies are clay. The episode name: "Showing You to the Bozzies 'Cause This is the First Time You've Seen It" The episode consists of the Bozzies doing typical claymation things, such as squashing into discs and morphing into shapes. OCT 17 2005 At 1:01, the date changes to OCT 17 2005. Blobert Bozzies morphs into the following things rhyming with his nickname, Sows: * Clothes * Rose * Hose * Nose * Toes * Pose * Close * Doze * Froze Oddly, SHOWS!! is not mentioned as one of the rhymes, despite being the name of the tape. OCT 19 2005 At 2:35, the date changes to OCT 19 2005. Gloria Bozzies morphs into the following things rhyming with her nickname, Gall: * Ball * Doll * Fall (the holiday) OCT 20 2005 At 3:03, the date changes to OCT 20 2005. Cary explains that Gloria cannot make a tree's leaves fall off. She says it is too complicated. * Hall * Mall (too big for Globria) * Call * Fall * Tall Then, there are two flashlights: yellow and orange. Cary tells the audience to pick the orange. Then, Cary tells the audience to choose the angle of 60˚. Later, Cary shows that 1 + 2 = 3 using varying volumes of clay balls. Grant One Grant One starts at 5:27. The list of shows has been rewritten to omit Grozzies, which has been replaced with Bloopers. It now uses drop caps and a selector. The name of this episode is: "Grant Number One is So Fun." During the episode, Gloria and Blobert appear, much to the dismay of the narrator. Grant says "Hello" in Shots. He then plays hide and seek with the letters H, E, L, L, and O. OCT 21 2005 At 7:26, the date changes to OCT 21 2005. Grant hides behind a very small block, about one third the size of a jenga block. Then, he is attacked by a domino chain of jenga blocks. The camera zooms in on the container for a tape, which says, in script, "Video MANIA!!!" Another game of hide and seek is played, which spells out the message "PIES " using the stone to represent a space between words. OCT 22 2005 At 10:53, the date changes to OCT 22 2005. The message is continued with "ARE FAT," making the complete message say "PIES ARE FAT." Then, a drawing of a kind of pie is visible. It looks like a hamburger. The drawing is followed by a drawing of another fat pie, and then the last pie, the letter pie. The letter pie is made of the letters that spell "PIES ARE FAT." Anything Anything ''starts at 11:27. This is what ''Anything's about: * anything! The stone is seen, but is pushed offscreen by a jenga block. Then, the audience plays darts. This time, you're allowed to walk up to it. You knocked it over, na na nana na. Wait, you should be the one laughing. Oh well. A person is saved in two ways. A pencil goes exactly 1000˚ turn. A pen has done the same. The pencil and pen dance, but really they just fall over. They're done dancing. Now, they better go home, but really they just get shoved off a cliff. Doors start opening and being counted, and Cary makes up a poem: One door, two door, I wish there were a lot more. Cary figures it doesn't really rhyme, so he keeps on counting, until reaching four doors, when he realizes that four rhymes with door. I like four. I like door. He keeps on counting. When he reaches six, he explains perfect numbers and factors, and points out that six is a perfect number. When he reaches eight, he announces that he is eight years old. When he reaches ten, he points out that we use base ten. When he reaches twelve, he points out that twelve is the first number with at least five factors. Grant Two Grant Two starts at 14:30. Grant Two is with two Grants. Or maybe 3, 4, 5. But maybe not any higher. Probably not any higher. You know Grant. Grant is Grant. You have watched Grant in Grant One. "Grant One is So Fun sic!" Remember that episode? This one's "Grant Two's Not So New" because Grant Two ''is older than ''Grant One. No, really. Grant started out with more than one. Cary revises the episode title to "Grant Two is More New." He expects the audience to repeat after him. A car almost hits the Grants, but the stone saves their life. However, seconds later, they get pushed off the cliff anyway. A different car bounces backward, in staces. Cary starts ramming directly into the stone with the camera, visibly affecting the capture. OCT 23 2005 Two-Pin Bowling Paperee is supposed to start at 19:31, but t takes a really long time to load. In the meantime, Two-Pin Bowling is played. The players are Me (Cary) and You (viewer). There are six different possibilities of pins to knock down every round. Hey, what's that Applehead doing there? The game of Two-Pin Bowling begins but finishes four days later. OCT 27 2005 The date OCT 27 2005 comes on screen three times in this segment, for unknown reasons. The game of Two-Pin Bowling resumes four days later at 21:47. The N. C. is for New Combination. A car runs over the camera because we forgot to put the pins down. A self-destruct pen threatens the camera twice, and then Gloria tries to knock over the wheel. We run out of time, and the scores are shown for the final game. You beat Me. By a lot. *Note: on the scorecard, spares and strikes have proper signage, instead of the amount of pins knocked over, which differs from the list of possibilities. Paperee Paperee starts at 25:00. The word "block" is written on the paper in cursive, the word "d'nellian" is shown on the paper in block letters, and the word "cursive" is shown on the paper in D'Nealian. The word "cat" is shown in block letters, D'Nealian, and cursive. Bloopers Bloopers starts at 25:48. Michael stands in front of the camera. Cary claims that there is not much time, and refers to Michael as Dumb Person, and later The Dumb Guy. To make him shoo, Cary counts to three, and he is gone. Bloopers are shown from Bozzies ''and ''Grant One. There were no Bloopers in Something. Paperee Cary is about to start Paperee ''at 28:20, but the wind will complicate it. ''Bozzies The second Bozzies starts at 28:23. Globria and Blobert demonstrate their ability (or lack of ability) to tumble. Then, they make slides for eachother. The two of them morph into various pictures: * a Pac-Man picture * another Pac-Man picture * house with a chimney: big picture * something between someone's fingers OCT 29 2005 At 31:09, a black screen shows the date. OCT 30 2005 At 31:11, the date changes to OCT 30 2005, and Bozzies continues. Many ideas are proposed, such as playing Helitopcopter with the stone, but each one is quickly aborted. OCT 31 2005 Gloria's World Gloria's World starts at 31:50. A Blobert rock is shown. The Race (The Slow Backwards Movie) The Race (The Slow Backwards Movie) starts at 32:30. There are two Glorias. Gloria 1 and Gloria 2. There are different activities. There might be some, well, gamey games. The two Glorias finish a race in reverse, meaning we see who wins at the very start, destroying all sense of suspense. This might be the stress manifesting in Cary's art, as mentioned in the description. You might want to watch it rewind. It looks perfect that way. NOV 1 2005 Grant One The second Grant One starts at 33:50. This will go on for a while: "Grant Bowling!" All the way to the end of Anything. It's a long one, see? This time, there's 3 pins. Actually, it can go to Grant Two, so why won't it? There are eight rounds. See, there are ten different combinations each round could have. NOV 6 2005 Actually, at 35:11, there will be no bowling. (There is bowling anyway.) See, it is four rounds. There are three Grants. Cary makes up a poem: Who do you think is better? Who do you think is worse? Who do you think likes to own a purse? Who do you think is better? Who do you think is worse? Who do you think wants to get a purse? NOV 8 2005 At 39:31, the video skips ahead by two days. The fan is spinning because something bad's gonna happen. Cary makes up another poem: Beep boop bop bip bop beep bop poof. Cary thinks the viewer doesn't like it. NOV 10 2005 At 40:35, the video skips ahead by two days again. The third Grant, referred to as the kid, throws a bowling ball. NOV 11 2005 At 40:53, the video skips ahead by one day. The kid's bowling ball finally starts to move, but only after encouraging words from Cary. NOV 12 2005 At 42:12, the video skips ahead by one day again. The first Grant is referred to as the good guy. Cary wonders if he should go to the future, and is so indecisive that he gives up. He walks away from the camera, seeing how far away he can be before he can no longer be heard. Michael, The Dumb One, appears in a soccer uniform. Cary skips to the end. *Note: this slash was an X, but was corrected. Cary and Michael both step into plain view. After telling Michael to go away a lot more, Cary starts playing with the camera filters, specifically mosaic, which pixelates the screen. He puts a bunch of things in front of the camera and asks the viewer if they can read them. Then he starts putting things in front and asking if the viewer know what they are, including Grant, a drawing of a fat pie, and a wheel. Cary asks why the pixels are moving even though nothing is. (Explanation can be found at Camcorder#Mosaic.) Then, they play with the inversion filter. By writing darkly on white paper, the inversion filter gives the effect of a chalkboard. Michael draws a picture of what looks like Jack, and someone else standing next to him. NOV 24 2005 Pinball Pinball ''starts at 1:02:11. ''Pinball is one of the segments featured in the jacknjellify video 2005. Your final score is 121,875. Anything The second Anything starts at 1:03:38. NOV 25 2005 A very short clip of a wall plays at 1:03:42. Pinball+ Pinball+ starts at 1:03:44. Pinball+ has better 3D graphics. It features an "EXTRA BALL" stand, which expectedly grants an extra ball. Your final score for the level is 389,300. Your final score is 511,275, which is the sum of the scores in Pinball and Pinball+, plus 100 extra unspecified points. NOV 26 2005 The Walking Man The Walking Man starts at 1:05:27. It's just a thing. It's a stop-motion animation using a looping walk cycle of a stick figure on a small piece of paper, moved slowly across a background of a drawing. It also features a morph at the beginning. This is among the only lineart animations on the Camcorder Tapes. While waiting for Grant Two to start, a slow vertical pan reveals a corner of a world map. Some Animation Some Animation starts at 1:07:28. Unfortunately, Grant Two creeps up on the clock, so they go right to that. Grant Two At 1:07:45, there is no Grant Two. Cary plays with a tape dispenser. You know how Cary said there wasn't any Grant Two? Well there isn't. But guess what there is... The Walking Man 2: GAME The Walking Man 2: GAME starts at 1:08:19. It's also a lineart stop motion animation, just like The Walking Man. Then, at 1:09:00, we look at the book box. The Walking Man 3: WORDS The Walking Man 3: WORDS starts at 1:09:49. It's just like the other The Walking Man''s. Words: HIGH RASH IS AN AT PARKA LITTLE END DEC 2 2005 Folding an Envelope Do you know what the word "envelope" means? You probably do. Well, we're gonna fold one, starting at 1:10:26. Steps: # First, you fold it in half. # Then, you fold it again. # Now unfold it. # Now, do you see the crease? Do you see the crease? Cary thinks you do see the crease. Well, now fold both ends to the crease. # Now fold the corners down. # Now open them up. # Now, you fold those things up. # Now fold the ends toward the center. # Now fold it in half. Cary just needed to do that. # You put the letters in the center, but if you don't want them to fall off, you fold the ends in like this. Tada, look, the envelope. A letter is found in the envelope: That was how you fold an envelope! Of course that's not really how real envelopes are folded, but who cares? The camera kisses the envelope. Oh, yeah. Did you know... that it's time for... ''Paperee The second real Paperee starts at 1:14:15. The paper has been unfolded. Cary sets off to turn Jack into Jack. Cary asks if the audience likes Paperee, or if they do not like Paperee. What do you think of Paperee? Cary wants to know. We start the "All the Smileys Stacked on a Really Tall Island in the Middle of the World Maze." It's hard, so don't feel bad if you make a mistake. At the end of the maze is a dot, named Alex, who was responsible for creating the Smileys. Chicken Little goes around on the mobile At 1:21:51, a new segment begins, said to be about Chicken Little going around on the mobile. Chicken Little sits on Saturn. DEC 9 2005 1:23:18Category:Camcorder TapesCategory:Zack Bone Productions Videos Category:Videos